


Cowboy Robots Deserve Love Too!

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Robots, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Victor isn't the only stalker in the Mojave.(I've posted this here before.)





	Cowboy Robots Deserve Love Too!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksans201x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inksans201x).



> Request By: inksans201x

She watched him from around the corner, she was much too afraid to talked to him, she had before, but.. Her heart leaped a thousand miles per hour when she saw him. He reminded her of the cowboys her friends told her about, when they were little, she loved his accent, she knew he was a robot, but LOVE HAS NO BOUNDS!!!!

Victor rolled along the way, He was leaving!? She couldn't let him leave! She wasn't as fast as him, and factor in all the sand around them, she had no idea how his wheels worked so well in the sand, other things with wheels would have sunk and got stuck.

"Hey, Victor!" She shouted, the robot turned, filling his wheels with an unsatisfactory amount of sand, though his wheels would work it out eventually. "Well, howdy Darlin'" he responded, in that sexy country accent coaxed into him. "Hi-llo!" She shouted back, trying to say hi, and then changing it to hello.

Her face rushed with blood, "I ment hello! Or hi! I don't really even know!" Her voice coming out louder then she ment for it to. " Ah, don't worry about it Darlin'! Old Victor don't care much! So, what ya call me here for? " she stared at her feet buried in the sand.

"Ww-well you see-" she rubbed the back of her neck, she closed her eyes, her body became drenched in sweat. "Ah! You don't need to say a word! I thought you'd never ask!" She stopped everything she was doing to look at him confused, she lifted a brow, "wha-what ya mean?" She asked worrily.

" region's yer in love with me yea! " he laughed, her face rushed with blood, tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry!" She screamed. If Victor could look confused, he would, "aw, darlin' what you cryin'?" He asked her.

" Be-becau-because, you probably hate now! " she buried her head in her hands, and sobbed louder and harder, "aw, darlin'!" He laughed loudly, she looked up, confused, " wha-what? " she asked, he faked wiped a year away.

"I love you too!" He laughed even louder.

Her mind became so confused, she couldn't think straight, all the blood in her body rushed to her face, or at least that what it felt like. She didn't move, suddenly-

BAM!

"(y/n)! Ya okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here it is, it sucks, but I hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> (Btw, if you didn't understand the ending, she passed out)


End file.
